


In Which Harry Ruins a Blind Date

by fadingcolorsdeep



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingcolorsdeep/pseuds/fadingcolorsdeep
Summary: Apologies because I am super-late with my contribution to the Charmed Secret Santa, but this is for justsomelostcarkeys. I read your prompt wrong and wrote this as Maggie putting Macy on a blind date instead of Harry... so I am doing a combination of two of your prompts: Harry becomes jealous at the notion of Macy dating someone else (this blind date) and decides to make a move.Set after events of s2.ep8, during the holiday hiatus, lol.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	1. Part 1: Maggie Sets Things In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomelostcarkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justsomelostcarkeys).



> Apologies because I am super-late with my contribution to the Charmed Secret Santa, but this is for justsomelostcarkeys. I read your prompt wrong and wrote this as Maggie putting Macy on a blind date instead of Harry... so I am doing a combination of two of your prompts: Harry becomes jealous at the notion of Macy dating someone else (this blind date) and decides to make a move. 
> 
> Set after events of s2.ep8, during the holiday hiatus, lol.

Maggie sipped her coffee slowly while on her break. It had been so hectic lately with the terror of the Darklighter, discovering Parker had a half-sister, finding out Parker wanted to be the demon overlord ...almost marrying him -- the realization that Harry and Macy have feelings for each other made for a happy distraction. Maggie took advantage of this small moment to rest, allowing her mind to wander while she people-watched. An idea bubbled up, something that could throw their little family off their axis; she was going to find a man to hypothetically set Macy up with on a blind date.

Her attentive brown eyes perused the slim pickings in the Safe Space coffeehouse: frail-looking white teenager playing video games alone (too young, nope), the cute Filipino barista who never gets Macy’s name right on her orders (so that’s a no), a Black woman with gorgeous locs holding an animated conversation over Skype (no go), and a handsome thirty-something Indigenous man quietly reading a book by Victor LaValle. _Now we’re talking_ , Maggie thought, and began to scheme.

\---------------------------

Maggie: _You’re free Thursday night, right?_

In the living room of their house, Macy read the text on her phone. Her sister’s words sparked her curiosity. _Currently, yes. Why? I’m not doing any karaoke!_

Maggie: _Nah, no worries. Hoping you can meet my new friend & chat w/him abt the magical history of Seattle._

_His name is Toby._

_And he is hot_

_Just sayin’_

Macy rolled her eyes, sighing. _I guess this is what happens when your sisters find out about your crush_ , she thought. If it was possible to appreciate something and dread it at the same time, that was her situation. Mel and Maggie had not pestered her too much about her confused feelings, even further confused after finding Harry and Abigael in a steamy clinch last week. 

_He’s free to do so_ , she told herself. _He doesn’t belong to me_.

Although if Mel was right about him reciprocating her feelings, he had a strange way of showing it.

Macy tapped out a reply to Maggie. _Ok, why not_.

She looked up from her phone, surprised to meet Harry’s eyes. _When did he sneak in?_ “Hey, you,” she said, attempting to be a little cold to him, but not fully succeeding.

“Hullo, Macy,” he responded warmly, blissfully unaware. He took a seat next to her on the couch, pulling out a weathered hardback book.

Feeling his radiant body heat, Macy made a silent decision. “I think Maggie just set me up on a blind date,” she told him, tossing the words out with a carefree air she didn’t exactly feel. Her statement startled Harry into choking on the tea he’d been drinking. After catching his breath, he asked, “With whom?”  
\---------

Harry tried narrowing down the men he and the girls had met in the Seattle area… frankly, there weren’t many to choose from. It wouldn’t be Jordan, that’s for certain.

“A guy named Toby. We’re going to talk about the magical history of Seattle, supposedly,” Macy added that last word with a small teasing grin. Harry noted the quirk of her lips, longing to kiss that teasing mouth. Not that he spent much time fantasizing about it… only months that have felt like years.

“Macy…” he began, unsure of what to say next. I forbid it? Please don’t? Neither of these responses would fly, and they didn’t feel right, anyway. Her sweet brown eyes gave him a curious, yet guarded, look.

“Yes?”

He sighed. “Good luck,” is all he came up with.


	2. Part 2: Bumping Into Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [hicklory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicklory) for being my beta reader!

THURSDAY NIGHT

Macy took a final glance into her mirror, fluffing her dark curls one last time. She’d decided to go very casual with a muted red and green striped sweater and red jeans, a couple small clips sweeping her hair from her face, and a deep red lip.

She stepped out into the hallway and right into Harry. Her hands landed on his chest, garbed in… “Is that a Christmas sweater, Harry?” She grinned as he gave a nervous cough.

“It’s comfortable,” he said of the bright green sweater with a huge Santa head on it. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling the texture, noticing his neck tense as her hand neared his shoulder. _Interesting_.

“You look very nice.” Harry added softly as an afterthought, “You always do.”

She found herself responding with a nervous giggle. _What the hell?_ “I’m meeting Toby for coffee at Safe Space in a half hour.”

“Oh,” he took a step back. “I forgot that was tonight.”

Disappointment hit as she missed her opportunity to lay her head on his shoulder, to kiss his warm neck, enjoy his scent. _Whoa, Nelly. I better go before I do something stupid_. “Yup!” she finally squeaked out in a much higher pitch than usual. “Time for me to head over and scope things out.”

“If you need a way out of there, let me know,” Harry said quietly. “You probably don’t want me orbing over, but…”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Macy assured him. “I’ll text Maggie if anything goes wrong, since it was her idea in the first place.”

\--------------------------  
_Why does that not make me feel any better?_ Harry watched her as she headed down the hall. _I’m such an idiot_. There was a look to Macy tonight that made him more inclined than ever to confess everything: his feelings, the temptation offered by Abigael that he grasped because things with Macy seemed nigh impossible. Macy's lips were dark and luscious. He was sure he’d been staring at them while she felt up his Santa sweater.

There was something here, and it felt ridiculous to fight it anymore.

How idiotic would it be for him to check out her date from a distance?


	3. Part 3: Mel Convinces Harry to Do Something

Mel spied him pacing as she drank tea in the kitchen. She set down her mug to call out, “Harry, what’s going on?”

He stopped mid-step, opened his mouth, and immediately closed it again. She met him in the living room, reaching out to touch his arm in a comforting gesture. “Are you okay?”

“I… don’t know,” he admitted. He paused, an inner game of tug-of-war rising in him before thinking, _To hell with it_. “Macy is meeting Maggie’s new friend in a quarter hour and I feel very… conflicted.”

“Oh,” Mel nodded, her eyes growing large with understanding. “Oh! So you and Macy haven’t, uh…”

“I have not admitted to her my true feelings, no.” He looked up to meet her supportive brown eyes gazing at him with concern. 

“Damn, Harry.”

“I know!” He barely stopped himself from shouting out his stupidity.

“Well, you can’t blame her for thinking there’s no hope between you, then.” Mel’s dark ponytail bounced as she shook her head at him, her silver earrings jumping with the movement. Her eyes held a teasing glint, but an element of sadness, too.

“I’ve been stuck here, trying to talk myself out of going over and sabotaging the date. Please feel free to…”

“God, Harry,” Mel said emphatically. “You know Macy won’t make the first move, especially if she’s unaware of how you really feel.” She almost growled out her next statement, “I can’t believe you are both screwing this up so royally.”

Harry noted the depth of emotion in Mel’s face, thinking of the women she had fallen hard for and lost. He drew himself up. “Sorry, Mel.” He paused.

“So you think it would be best for me to go?”

“Yes! And if Macy gets mad at you, tell her it was my idea. Now get out of here before you wear a hole in the floor.” 

So he left.  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Macy’s phone said 8:00 in big white digits, although she kept hitting the button to check. She sighed deeply before taking a sip of her coffee. At least Antonio got her order right tonight. _Thank goddess for small blessings_. 

She texted Maggie, _He’s not here yet. Did you make this guy up?_

And set down her phone as a good-looking man with tan skin, warm eyes, a wiry body in a grey long-sleeved henley and blue jeans, holding a worn copy of **The Devil in Silver** walked up to the table. “Hey,” he greeted her. “Are you Macy?”


End file.
